Fred and Gorge, a history
by ignorant enlightenment
Summary: A story of Fred and Gorge's life together. Read about their first years of life. From the day they were born too the day they start Hogwarts. Their adventures and pranks. What their life was about before we ever saw them in harry Potter.
1. April First

**Fred and George, A History**

**Chapter 1: April First**

**Disclaimed: J.K Rowling owns the characters and settings in this story. I do not claim ownership over her material, and make no money from using it. Their for I am not liable!**

The small room was filled with the noise of the wailing new born, A nurse took the first baby and cleaned him. Mean while the healer instructed Molly to keep pushing. Soon her second baby was brought into the world screaming, just as his twin had before him.

After the second infant was clean, The nurse handed Molly and Arthur a blanket clad baby each. Then both her and the healer left the room, to give Molly privacy while breast feeding. After Molly fed the boys she placed them each in a separate cot beside her bed, one labelled 'Fredrick Gideon Weasley' the other 'George Fabien Weasley'.

The next day, seen as the healer found no complications with the boys, Molly was free to return to the Burrow. Molly and Arthur flooed home each with a baby safely in their arms. Once out of the fire place molly laid Fred down in the cot near the kitchen, Arthur doing to same with George.

Then Molly found Muriel, who had taken care of Bill, Charlie and Percy while she was in hospital and introduced Fred and George to their Aunt Muriel. While holding Fred Muriel Made some comment about their being so many Weasleys they could take over the world. After being thanked by Molly, Muriel flooed home.

Molly then brought her three boys over to the cot Fred and George were in, She told them that they were their new brothers. She let Bill Hold Fred and let Charlie sit on Arthur's lap holding George. Then Molly sat down next to Percy with Fred in her arms, Percy smiled when Fred grabbed his finger.

The twins would do everything together, they would go to sleep at the same time, and when one woke up the other was awake. If one was crying , that would cause the other too cry. And if they were away from each other for a minute they would both start screaming until they were reunited.

Them having such a strong bond was difficult for Molly. She had a hard time having two babies that both wanted food at the same time, and getting up at night to two screaming babies. Molly was relieved when they started sleeping for four or five hours straight each night.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, it was shorter than the first chapter 1, but I like it. I stoped their because I didn't know what to say, Fred and George are a few months old, all they do is eat, sleep and poop, theirs not much to say about that. The Chapters will get better when their old enough to get into mischief. This will be the last chapter 1, and I'll update at the latest on Saturday. Please review, I don't mind what you say. **


	2. Meeting Lee

**Fred and George, A History**

**Chapter 2: -Meeting Lee- **

**Disclaimed: J.K Rowling owns the characters and settings in this story. I do not claim ownership over her material, and make no money from using it. Their for I am not liable!**

Molly was in the sitting room, having a quick rest before she had to prepare dinner for her family. Arthur was upstairs bathing Bill, Charlie and Percy, while Fred and George were with Molly. _'my how the twins have grown so big in nine months' _she though, imaging then when they were new borns. 

Suddenly Fred stood, him and George could stand and walk, but they needed to be holding onto something to stay up. This time however Fred had stood without aid, once Molly saw that he was standing their she started to call him over to her, hoping he would walk toward her. Sure enough Fred took a couple of steps towards her, before falling onto his bottom. 

He seemed unfazed by his fall, because he got unsteadily back to his feet and took another few steps to his mother, closing the very small gap between them. Once he reached her Molly gave him a big hug, she was so proud of him. All her other children had taken their first steps when they were one or older, but here Fred was at just 9 months and walking. 

At that moment George, who had been sitting quietly on the floor playing with his second hand toy flying car, mimicked Fred and stood without aid. Then he started to walk over to his mother, as Fred had done minutes before. With one difference, George's trip involved a lot more falling onto his bottom, but eventually he had it. 

That night at dinner Molly sat telling her husband about the twins first steps, it was easy to tell that he was disappointed he had missed it. But their was nothing that could be done. 

**- page break- **

Time flew and before any of the Weasleys knew it, the twins first birthday was upon them. Molly had organised a small get together, only inviting the Jordan's and the Bell's knowing both family's had young children. The Jordan's had a daughter who was 7, Alexandra, and a son who was almost 1, Lee. And the Bell's had three children, Jason, who was 6, Jessica who was 3 and Katie who was one. 

Molly, Jenifer Jordan and Amanda Bell were all stay at home mums and their fore had a lot in common, so they sat around the table talking. Arthur, Peter Bell and Garry Jordan all worked at the ministry of magic, so they stood around the barbeque while Arthur cooked and talking about ministry business and Quidditch. 

The children all got along well, Katie and Lee were sitting on the floor with Fred and George playing with flying cars and blocks. Alexandra, Jason, Bill and Charlie were all playing tag in the garden, Bill being the eldest was winning. Mean while Jessica and Percy were sitting at the coffee table drawing (well scribbling on their piece of paper). 

Soon Arthur announced that the food was cooked and everyone sat around the outside table. Fred, George, Katie, Lee, Percy and Jessica were all sitting in high chairs and everyone else were sitting in plastic chairs. Their were sausages, steak, chops, salad and vegetable all sitting in the middle of the table, Molly, Jenifer and Amanda put food onto their children's plates and helped them cut it, while the guys stuffed their faces.

After everyone had finished eating and the plastic plates and cutlery had been disposed off Molly wiped down the table and high chairs, then brought the cake out. It was a beautiful cake, with white icing and a border of green icing, and 'Happy Birthday, Fred and George' written in a blue jelly type icing, and a single candle in the middle. Molly lit the candle and after everyone sang 'happy birthday' the both blew out the candle.

Then Molly cut the cake into 16 equal plates and handed it out, once everyone had finished the parents cleaned their children's faces and let them play once again, while molly disposed of the plastic bowls and spoons. 

After a little while everyone was taken back to the table to open presents, like most young children Fred and George were more fascinated by the packaging, rather than the present. The Jordan family brought Fred and George matching pyjamas with flying brooms on them, The Bell family brought them a dragon shaped teddy each, Fred's was green and George's blue. And their parents gave them a home made baby blanket each, Fred's was green and George's was blue. 

After the presents were opened, everybody went inside the house, the adults sat around the kitchen table talking as they sipped their tea or coffee. Whilst the children sat in the lounge watching a movie using one or Arthur's muggle devices, a movie projector. When they guests decided to leave it was 8:30 and when they went to collect their children they found them all asleep.

Fred and George were sharing an arm chair Fred's head resting on Georges shoulder, Percy and Jessica were both sleeping on the sofa and Katie and Lee were on the other arm chair. Whilst Alexandra, Bill, Charlie and Jason were all laying at different places on the floor, Alexandra was laying next to Charlie Bill was leaning against an arm chair snoring and Jason under the coffee table (god knows how he fell asleep their. 

The parents either woke or carried they children (depending on their age) and Flooded back to their houses. Once all the guests had left Molly put her kids to be while Arthur cleaned up after the party, taking out bins and doing dishes. Finally the house was back to normal and places had been found in the twins room for their presents, and they happily went to bed. 

**- Page Break -**

Molly had gone shopping, taking Bill, Charlie and Percy with her, but Fred and George were having a nap and she didn't want to wake them. So here Arthur was, doing ministry paper work and looking after the twins. They were sitting in their bouncers, in Arthur's office (they awoke from their nap) and they seemed happy to just bounce themselves. 

"Gwed" George said rather suddenly. 

Arthur turned in his seat to look at his boys, they were both doing what they had been doing five minutes ago when he had last checked on them. So he went back to his work.

As soon as Arthur had turned George repeated "Gwed"

This time when Arthur turned around he saw Fred and George both bouncing themselves, but George was doing something different.

"Gwed… Gwed… Gwed… Gwed… Gwed… Gwed" George said in a sing song voice. 

That's when it hit Arthur, his son was talking, this was his first word. Arthur felt a little disappointed, because his first three children had said 'mum' before 'dad' and he was hoping that one of the twins would say his name first, but George said Fred's. He gave a sigh and though the Fred might still say 'dad' first. 

Then finally gaining his wits he ran to the fire place in his office and floo called all the shops in Diagon Ally, but Molly wasn't at any of them. After flooing all the people he and Molly knew, he finally gave up, and sat back down to continue his work.

But concentrating on any work when you have a toddler singing 'Gwed' constantly, is rather difficult. After around an hour Arthur had only gotten through three pages. Another half an hour later and Arthur was so frustrated he just gave up, taking the twins into the lounge, and making lunch for everyone.

At half past one Molly and the 3 boys finally came home, Bill, Percy and Charlie went straight to the ham and cheese sandwiches that Arthur had made. Molly however went over to her husband and placed a kiss on his cheek, thanking him for making lunch. Then She hear a soft sound coming from the lounge.

She walked in to see Fred and George sitting in their bouncers, bouncing themselves.

"Gwed…" George would sing.

"Fworge" Fred would sing back.

"Gwed"

"Fworge"

"Gwed"

"Fworge" 

Excreta…

Molly turned to her husband and gave him a questioning look.

"George started talking while you were out, I flooed everywhere looking for you to tell you. And This is the first time Fred has spoken" Arthur said ashamed that he hadn't been able to contact Molly.

"What are they saying?" Molly asked.

"I think their trying to say each others names" Arthur replied, looking disappointed, all hope of Fred having 'dad' as his first word were gone. 

"Oh" Molly chuckled.

Mean while Fred and Georges 'conversation' continued.

"Gwed"

"Fworge"

"Gwed"

"Fworge"

"Gwed"

"Fworge"

"Gwed"

"Fworge"

"Gwed"

**- End Chapter-**

**Authors note: **

**Well, I'm proud of this chapter. Its long, I got it done quick and the words just flowed, it was good to write. I know I said that I would Update on Saturday (Its now 4:41am Sunday) but my brother had his 16****th****. So I woke at 12 and spent the rest of the day getting ready for the party, then we had the party, then the 6 (me, my brother and the friends sleeping over) of us played spot light at 1 in the morning, through the street (it was very cold and wet, but heaps FUN!). Long story short I only got a chance to finish this chapter at 4am. I couldn't post it straight away because my stupid wireless in down ****L****. Sorry. **

**Please review! I went to a lot of trouble to write this chapter. REVIWE PLEASE!!**

**Thanks for reading! ****JJ**** Steph. **


End file.
